


Name

by sephmeadowes



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephmeadowes/pseuds/sephmeadowes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EJ Cullen has a problem for his first day of pre-school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name

It was his first day of pre-school and he was just as excited as Renesmee who already tried on four different dresses just to make sure she looked perfect. He, on the other hand, had a different problem.

_Edward Jacob Cullen._

He stared at the letters on his name tag written elegantly in Aunt Alice's flowery script. He pronounced the vowels that made up his name repeatedly, trying to figure out why it just sounded so… _wrong_.

_Ed-ward Ja-cob Cu-llen._

Something wasn't right with the way the vowels meshed or how the letters were written in that order. Something just didn't click with his name.

_Edward Jacob Cullen._

His eyes brightened with realization as he figured out his dilemma. Grabbing the black magic marker on his desk, he crossed out that one word.

_Edward ~~Jacob~~_ _Cullen._

There, he thought to himself, all better.

* * *


End file.
